Getting Even
by Loabdumel
Summary: Draco Malfoy has never been able to get along with Harry and his best friends, mostly Hermione and her attitude. Many accidents happen to Hermione, becuase of Draco. HPHGDM Triangle.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione looked at the clock on the wall above the library doors. It was five o'clock and dinner would be starting in five minutes, so Hermione closed her Transfiguration book and started packing up her work. She packed up her book, work, quill and inkbottle into her backpack. Then she walked out of the library coming face-to-face with no one other then Draco Malfoy. "Watch out you filthy mudblood, you know, if you didn't have you're nose always stuck in a book all the time, you see where you're going." Draco said while smirk played across his face, the one that the Malfoys were known for.  
  
"Not today, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Hermione said exhausted, "So just bug off." Hermione turned around almost getting away from Draco, when he grabbed the book from her hands.  
  
"Oh, lookie here! Someone is taking an extra class or two and..." Draco dodged Hermione's hands that were reaching for her book. "You give that back or I'll......AH!" Hermione had taken a step back and started flailing her arms about right before she lost her balance and fell down a large flight of stairs, hitting her head on the end of the railing and laid sprawled out on the stone floor unconscious.  
  
Draco walked down to Hermione's side when people came running from the corridors and shoved Draco out of the way. He tried to take a glimpse of Hermione but someone pushed him back.  
  
"Get away, Malfoy, you've done enough damage for today, don't you think!" Lavender Brown said pointing at the unconscious Hermione lying on the cold floor.  
  
"She got what she deserved, Brown, and you can't tell me what to do." Draco said as Harry and Ron came around the corner talking about Qudditch. They stopped laughing when they saw a large crowd at the bottom of the stairs and decided to take a look.  
  
When they reached the group of people (All of them Gryffindors) his face showed a shocked and horrified expression. Hermione was out cold, her head on Ginny's lap. Ginny was looking at a cut on her head after she failed at trying to wake up Hermione.  
  
When she looked up at Harry and Ron, there were tears in the corner of her eyes. "Ginny, what happened to Hermione?!" Ron said kneeling down next to his sister and taking a look at Hermione. Harry just stood there shocked looking at Hermione.  
  
"H...He did it!" Ginny said while pointing her hand at Draco. Harry shook his head and looked at Draco. "Malfoy, what did you do to her!?" Harry said grabbing hold of Malfoy's shirt. "He...He...He took her book from her at the top of the stairs and Hermione was grabbing for it and then she stepped back and fell down the steps." Ginny said ignoring the daggering glares she was receiving from Draco.  
  
"You better watch your step around here, Malfoy, before someone pushes you down a flight of stairs!" Harry said releasing his grip on Draco's shirt. "Make room." Harry said walking back over to Hermione and kneeling down by her side.  
  
Then he put his right arm under her knees and his left one behind her shoulders. With the support of Ron, Harry stood up again with Hermione in his arms. Her head was hung over his arm making her hair, which was now strait, drop down and looked longer.  
  
Harry started walking off with the other Gryffindors towards the Hospital Wing. Ron looked back over his shoulder to see that Malfoy was staring at the back of Harry's head.  
  
Ron thought that they would get him back for what happened to Hermione but pushed the thought aside as they rushed into the Hospital Wing. As soon as they walked in, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and strait to Harry and the group of Gryffindors.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Harry who laid her down on one of the spare beds. "She fell down the stairs near the library and hit her head on the railing." Ron said, never taking his eyes off Hermione's face.  
  
"Well, you all better get moving so I can tend to her." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry, who was standing right next to Hermione bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.  
  
Ron did the same and Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the room and set to work to get Hermione well prepared for bed and the medicine she would need to take later when she wakes...if she awakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The last thing Hermione could remember was Malfoy's shocked face before everything went blank. In her head she was in a tunnel with lights at the end of each side. She didn't know which way to go.  
  
All of a sudden, noise could be heard coming from one end of the tunnel. Hermione looked around at where the noise was coming from and her eyes widened.  
  
A red light was coming closer and closer to her. Hermione stepped out of the way to let it, what ever it was, pass by. But as it approached her, Hermione shielded herself with her arms.  
  
Then it just stopped right next to Hermione. She could hear nothing so she removed her arms covering her face and looked in front of her. A jet-black steam train was waiting there.  
  
Hermione looked down at the ground. But there were no tracks! Just as she was examining the train, a short old man walked out and said, "You will now be boarding the 'CrowsHead, watch your step and hurry along." He looked past the slip of parchment he was reading off of to look at Hermione.  
  
"Are you going to bored Miss?" He asked her in a kind voice. Hermione wasn't really sure, but she nodded her head politely and stepped on the train. She followed the old man until they reached a compartment that was empty, except for a bed, bookcase, and another room that led to the bathroom.  
  
"I am Matthew and I will be your host until we reach Hogwarts. Is there anything I can get you?" Matthew said. "Just a glass of butterbeer would be nice." Matthew nodded curtly and left her in the room.  
  
Hermione walked to the queen sized bed and sat down on the end. 'Where am I?' Hermione thought. 'Maybe I'm dreaming...' When Matthew came back ten minutes later, he had a mug filled to the brim with butterbeer. There was a little umbrella in it too.  
  
Hermione graciously accepted her drink. "Miss, we are nearing Hogwarts, get ready for the crash..." Matthew said with no fear at all on his face. "What crash..." Hermione asked when all of a sudden, the train ran of the cliff into the piercing cold-water bellow.  
  
Coming back to reality, Hermione opened up her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling in the Infirmary. As she tried to sit up, Hermione felt a surge of pain closing in all through out her body. As her reaction, she let out a piercing cry.  
  
Harry woke up suddenly in his chair next to Hermione's bed. As he rubbed his eyes he looked at the others who were once asleep but now immediately awake. Finding the source of the disturbance, Harry realized that Hermione was awake too but in what looked like an excruciating amount of pain.  
  
Before Harry or Ron or anyone else could do anything, Madam Pomfrey came into the closed in room and ushered everyone out so she could take a look at Hermione. The door closed behind everyone after Harry had last stepped out of Hermione's little room.  
  
"What do you think is the matter with her, Ron?" Harry asked with concern written all across his face as clear as daylight. Ron had the same look too, and he couldn't answer. All he did was open his mouth and closed it right after.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out of the room so silently that know one knew she was right where she was standing until... "Excuse me, but Miss Granger would like to speak to Harry and Ron, only." Harry and Ron exchanged glances and entered the room.  
  
Hermione was sitting up in bed with a half smile half frown on her face. She patted the side of the bed motioning them to come over. As they did, Harry and Ron saw that instead of a warm color filled Hermione, was a pale deadly looking one. Harry sat down on the bed while Ron staid back, as if he feared Hermione.  
  
Hermione seamed to take notice. "Ron, I might look bad right now, but I am still the same Hermione! I won't bite you for heavens sake! So come sit down!" Hermione said, and a little color of red appeared on her face.  
  
Ron obeyed her and sat down next to Harry. "So Hermione, what happened earlier? We were worried about you, you looked sort of...I don't know...sort of mad." Harry said, as Hermione looked his way. "I will tell you this Harry, I just had a bad dream and fell into a body of freezing cold water and when I woke up, well, I guess my body was in shock of the dream, thinking it was real and reacting with the pain that shouldn't have come." Hermione said matter-of-factually.  
  
"Well I am so tired and need some sleep, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow in classes, if I am not still stuck in this room." Hermione reached out and gave each of the boys a hug and they left her in peace. Yeah...that's what Hermione needed, peace. And she fell back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A/N: Well there is chapter two! I hope it satisfies every ones who read it! I might take a while to up-date the next chapter, so I need some help, ideas from you people! That's all for now! Ta!  
  
ï¢Morganï¡ 


End file.
